


Flipped upside down

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [52]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cindered Shadows references, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Flashbacks, Kidnapping, Kinda, Lilo and Stitch References, Minor Character Death, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sleepovers, chapter 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: Thrown off by Hubert's announcement, Petra goes to the local neighborhood dom for advice.Also, we check in on how Marianne's doing. She's probably perfectly fine, right?
Relationships: Petra Macneary/Mercedes von Martritz
Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463725





	Flipped upside down

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

Mercedes considered herself quite a light sleeper. Especially after things that had transpired in the past, almost necessary. But this was just silly.

“Petra?” she called out, the sound of someone trying to be sneaky and failing miserably echoing about her apartment. In retrospect, maybe getting a certain someone to stop leaving her key in a place that anyone could find it. But that was something for when that person came for their next appointment. Right now, her focus needed to be on her girlfriend. So carefully, the dom sat up from her bed and turned on the lights.

“Mercedes! I need to talk with you.” Petra announced, coming to a stop in the living room of all places. Sure. there was still all sorts of rope and other bondage equipment left out. Much like the whole key debacle, this was also something that could be figured out at a later time. Or would that be an ear-

Oh. Sorry Mozu. Didn’t mean to wake you up like that. Just head back to bed. I should be there in an hour or two. Hopefully. If not, then just drag me back to bed. Yes, you have my permission to do that. No, this isn’t an invitation to stay up. Far from it in fact.

As I was saying, our two girls were making their way over to each other. All while avoiding the various things that have been scattered on the floor. Easier said than done when it’s two in the morning and you’re both tired as fuck. A recipe for disaster.

“About what?” Mercedes announced and found her way over to Petra. Getting a deep breath in return, they take a seat on the couch. Perfect opportunity to take in Mercedes’ house. In between the ropes and bondage equipment, there wasn’t really any much in the way of furniture. Not even a picture of herself or any real family members. Kind of… weird. Outside of that, we have one of those ‘Castoc’ teddy bears. Though, the whip and latex finish is one hell of a touch.

“So I’m both a hostage and… not.” Petra started, gaze sitting in her lap. In turn, her girlfriend gave what looked to be a head pat. Okay… was not expecting that gesture to be used here. “My people are under the control of the empire…”

.

The sky is dark when the girl’s world changes.

Had she known what was in store for her that day, maybe she would have been more wary and cautious. Maybe she would’ve remembered to grab a weapon - anything in the case of the destiny that was to be thrust upon her.

Yet, her day starts much like any other - wake up, get dressed and have a bowl of cereal. Fruit Rings for today’s breakfast. Not the girl’s favorite, but would serve well to help her fuel up for training and any games that she would play with the other kids. Should such an opportunity make itself known, of course. If not, there were chores to be done around the home for the girl’s parents. 

“I’m heading out!” the girls shouting, getting what sounds like a response from her mother in return. Guess Brigid is a bit of a more laid-back place than the rest of Fodlan. Though, that doesn’t explain why there’s multiple gas masks hanging from a hat rack. You would only need those in the case of say a major gas leak or… a chemical attack. Usually a gas, even then you’re still running the risk of breathing whatever nasty shit that your enemies decide to drop down upon you.

Outside, you have a traditional tropical island. Beach off in the distance, palm trees and hibiscus flowers all around. Though, I don’t think the massive fire one could barely make out is a good sign. At all. Should’ve been the first sign something was wrong. Very wrong. Like, go back inside and pray for better days wrong. But not this girl. She grabs a bicycle helmet and runs over to her push scooter. Picking her vehicle up, she’s off to the local playground. No signs of strange blue aliens. Sadly. That would’ve been a really nice touch to all of this. What do you mean not everyone has seen Lilo and Stitch? Yes, it’s been a couple of years since I’ve seen it. But that one game lets me play as him and lets you have the cool surfboard. Wait. Aren’t you supposed to be in bed? I believe I told you to head back there. Fine… but after this we’re both heading back to sleep.

There’s no other kids on the equipment. Not even a shoe or a random lost toy left behind. Just an empty, abandoned playground. Kind of creepy.

“Anyone there?” the girl calls out, getting no response to her question. This doesn’t stop her from going to swing on the swings. You would think they would come up with a better name for something like that. But I digress.

For a short time, everything is alright. Sure, it’s kind of boring to just be the only one who’s here. But that just meant having the playground all to herself. No need to wait or take turns on just about anything on offer here. Would be slightly better if there was some notable piece of equipment to draw people in - like a zipline or even one of those massive slides you see in special amusement parks. You know the ones.

But eventually, the joy of being the sole person on the playground faded. Eventually, the girl’s focus shifted to the surrounding area. While no one was really out for the moment, why did it feel as if someone had their eyes on her for the moment. She couldn’t think of a reason for why someone would do that. All the kids were her friends. Well, the girl thought at least. There were probably a couple that didn’t really like her. But they kept those nasty thoughts to their heads. Which was good enough in her book.

“Anyone out there?” the girl shouts, waiting for a response. All she gets is the sound of burning rubber on asphalt. Even then, that’s more of a fluke than an actual sign of anything nearby vicinity. Nonetheless, she made a beeline back towards her scooter and headed off back towards her home. If she was lucky, nothing else bad would possi-

“Petra, dear!” the girl’s mother calls out, the girl picking up her pace as the rain begins to come down. She isn’t fast enough, getting drenched as her scooter reaches her yard and the girl jumps off. Running right into her mother’s arms, she’s confused by the tears coming down. Had she been chopping too many onions. That has to be the case, right?

“What’s wrong?” the girl whispers as a couple officers walk up. Whatever news they be bringing, it ain’t good. 

“Petra dear, daddy has gone to the sky.”

.

“As I would later find out, the forces of both Brigid and Dagda decided to attack the Nuvelle territory.” Petra whispered, tears rolling right on down. Mercedes wiped the drops away, gaze focused on her girlfriend. “They made Brigid their vassal. But now, Edelgard is Emperor and I’m fucking clueless on where I stand.”

Mercedes took a deep breath. This was definitely something she wasn’t supposed to know about for the moment. But right now, she didn’t have an answer. Well, an answer that would truly satisfy the question laid out before her.

“I think this is something you’re going to need to talk to Edelgard about.” the dom explained and took a deep breath. Grabbing hold of Petra’s hand, she pulled the princess back to her bedroom without a word. “But for now, you need to sleep.”

Getting a very confused look from her girlfriend, she pulled the covers back and pulled Petra up into her arms. 

“What are you doing?” Petra shouted, squirming about Mercedes’ arms for the moment. To be fair, a little heads up would’ve made a world of difference here.

“Letting you sleep in my bed, silly.” Mercedes explained and tucked her girlfriend in. Once that was done, she closed the door and plopped herself down on the couch. If she was lucky, a couple more hours of sleep could be gained.

.

“There you are.” a voice called out, pink twintails bouncing about in the darkness of the night. She wasn’t sure why her friend had decided to bolt out into a grove of trees to do… something. But this had become quite a common occurrence the last couple “Marianne, if there’s something that you ne-”

The girl doesn’t get to finish that sentence, ‘Marianne’ clicking a collar of sorts around this strange girl’s neck. Muttering something under her breath, she began to drag her friend further into the woods. If her counseling sessions were anything to go by, this should be a piece of cake.

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty fun to write, even if I did finish it up right as my spring break ended. It might take me a bit longer, so please bear with me.
> 
> Though, my plan for Cindered Shadows is just to take all the Black Eagles. Or, the ones who have an interesting connection to the Ashen Wolves.
> 
> Next Time: We get to wrapping up chapter 5 with some planning. Then our heist.


End file.
